Remember Me
by Darth Riven
Summary: Mwu x Murrue, set after GSD 33...written for the Mwu x Murrue C2 here! Please read and review.UPDATED: 30605 with a Secondshot! post 35
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me (Mwu x Murrue One-shot/drabble)**

_A/N: This one-shot/drabble is written for my C2. This has spoilers for GSD episode 33...I wrote this basically for my C2 dedicated to Mwu and Murrue but yeah...I'm posting it here too. It's told from first-person POV. Hope you enjoy it. and Please review. GSD is not owned by me...the standard legal disclaimer (this in no way affects the rights of the people who actually own it)_

Murrue POV

I sit there staring at the man that has haunted me for almost two years, part of me still doesn't believe that he is actually alive. But...the ships database says that there is a one hundred percent match. I had mourned so very long...in Berlin when Kira had asked me to take care of the situation, the last thing I had expected was that I would find Mwu...or Neo as he calls himself now.

Seeing his body lying on the ground, it was a shock, it broke my heart and mended another part at the same time. I had never forgotten his blue eyes or his dirty-blonde hair but seeing him now, a big scar across his face bought so much pain and so much joy. I sit and stare waiting for my Mwu to return to me, like he promised...I hope he will come back.

Kira enters and asks, "He's still sleeping?" as he walks towards me.

I turn towards him and reply, "yes." And then I turn back to look at Mwu in the bed and continue," he opened his eyes once during treatment...And named himself, "I'm Colonel Neo Lorrnoke, of the EAF's 81st Independent Manoeuvre Squad." It almost breaks my heart to say that, he is Mwu but at the same time he isn't.

"But the physical data from the examination matched 100 with the one from this ship's database. This person is...Mwu La Fllaga...Only the body, so to speak." The words bring sadness to my heart, and I can't bear to look at him, without memories coming flooding back.

"So what's the meaning of this," Murdoch asks, "In other words he's the Major, right?"

Kira turns to him and replies, "Yes, we're sure about that, but...

Suddenly, I hear Mwu speak...and for a split second it is like he's back...it is his voice but the words drives daggers into my heart.

"What a disappointment, When did I become a Major?" I hear him say, I am surprised that he has awoken and I involuntarily jerk upwards out of my seat, partly out of fear, partly out of hope and partly out of joy and sadness

"I clearly said I was a Colonel," I hear Mwu say, each words pierces my heart even more. I can do nothing but radiate shock.

"Just because I'm a prisoner, don't demote me on your own convenience" I continue to stare at him, part of me willing him on to remember me, he turns and looks up at me, my heart leaps for a second, but his look doesn't change, it just seems as if he doesn't know who I am. I can't hold back the tears anymore, as each second spent here, breaks my heart even more.

The tears start to well in my eyes, as I continue to gaze on him and our eyes meet but there is no hint of recognition. Silently, I hope, I will him to remember me to remember our love like I do. Tears flow down my face...but his expression doesn't change, it remains blank and quizzical.

"What...Did you fall in love with me at first sight, Miss Beautiful," I hear him say...This really kills me and I can't bear it anymore...I have to leave, he just doesn't remember what we had...what we have...I find myself running out in tears.

Neo POV

The woman who sat by my bedside just ran out...I don't know why, she keeps looking at me as if we know each other, as if we meant something to each other but I have never met her.

"Mwu-san," the brown-haired boy shouts at me, angry...what is with this business...first I'm all over the rank charts and now, he starts calling me names.

"What," I reply angrily, "Whois this Mwu?" To this he has no reply nor does the other older man in the room.

Murrue POV

He doesn't remember me at all...I can't stop crying while I'm leaning against the wall, he has done it again, he has broken my heart again, not once but twice. And yet I still want him back...I need him to come back...like he promised that he would. Miriallia comes and conmforts me, but it is really no help. I can't stop thinking about him...who he was...what he is now.

I know that Miriallia is leading me down away from him, but I can't do anything but follow, even though part of me wants to go back and force him to remember by whatever means. Her words of comfort are nice and I appreciate them, but they don't really work…she may understand the pain of loss, but she just doesn't understand when you find him again…and he is a mockery of himself…the pain that tears through me.

Neo POV

The kid and the older man left the room, leaving me to ponder, all that did was bring more questions. It's obvious that I'm a prisoner here, but they don't seem to treat me badly or anything like that. And the brunette, with the marigold eyes, she's been sitting by my side all the time, staring at me.

It feels uncomfortable, but comforting at the same time, as if she has been there before, but I know that I never knew her. And what's with the Mwu-san thing...they must have me mistaken for someone else. And yet, they seem so sure, it makes me wonder, what if they are telling the truth? Who am I then? What happened to me? Who made me who I am? I suppose that I have a long time to ponder on these questions…it doesn't look like I'm returning the Jibril anytime soon. Stellar is most likely dead…I hope Sting survived but I doubt it…and this LOGOS…and Blue Cosmos…and the Chairman of PLANT they all seem suspicious…especially the Chairman, Freedom is not in his video message…maybe Jibril was right, the Co-ordinators are evil and must be wiped out.

And yet, if what the boy says is true, then I have been used by Jibril…to hurt my friends…I could feel the waves of pain coming from the woman…she looked so beautiful…if only she were on my side she would be mine…

End


	2. Chapter 2

Imprisoned

Neo POV (post episode 35 GSD)

**Yunfei, IMBSA, Seigi-san, Tempest Kiro, Caffiend Neko, Dominus, saffiremoon21, Wandering Cat, Red and Gold Pheonix: Guys thanks for all the great reviews. I decided to un-one shot it or rather, this is the second-shot. Please R and R**

They bought the kid into the medical room, he had bandages wrapped around his forehead to stop his bleeding. He looked pretty badly beaten up. Hah! Take that, Freedom's pilot kid. Now there are two guards standing inside the door with machine guns, how boring…the door opens and two girls come walking in, a brunette and a blonde. The brunette carries a camera and the blonde a meal tray…they're here to visit Freedom's pilot…

"Are you okay, hey" I hear the blonde girl say, obviously looking worried as Freedom's pilot (or should I say former pilot)

"Yeah. I'm sorry," the boy replies. He seems to take everything so hard, he just lost one battle and came out without any serious scarring. He should be happy or at least relieved but he just looks so down on himself.

The girl seeing this tries to cheer him up, what a hard job this must be, "But I'm glad, the doctor said that your injuries aren't that serious."

"But Freedom is…With that taken down… I'm…" now the boy can't even finish sentences properly. Bah! Why am I paying attention to this farce?

"What are you saying, Kira! There's no need to be worrying about that right now," raising the boy's morale is too hard for you little girl. This is getting a bit tiring, I suppose I should say something, otherwise the boy will spend all the time agonising.

"So I heard you were taken down by Impulse," I say, that should get him to respond, "you got what you deserve," I continue. "A straightforward and determined kid," that Impulse's pilot is…He's steadily improving his skills." Hopefully talking about this pilot will get him to stop being so depressed.

"You've met him before?" the boy asked. I knew it would work, he seems so much more alive again.

"Yeah," I remember back to when he had returned Stellar, "Just Once," I say. "But anyways, what is this ship doing? Last time you were fighting us. This time ZAFT's…" I see the ships captain again, the one that was in love with this Mwu person… "the enemy?" I ask, switching to a more polite form of address.

"Probably," she replies, flashing me a little smile and then taking the chair and turning over to the boy, "Are you okay Kira-kun?" she asks. So the boy is called Kira…so that's his name, the former pilot of Freedom. They are talking about boring things again, so I tune out and eat more of the food that they have given me.

"Umm. yeah I'm fine already," I hear Kira reply. It's because I got him to stop commiserating.

"I see, that's good to hear...even though the Archangel is in a terrible situation, if we carefully choose a route so that we won't be detected, we should be able to get to Orb," the ships captain replies again.

"Yes," Kira replies.

"Ah Look! You should eat already too," the blonde girl says making an all too obvious ad clumsy attempt at mothering Kira. Obviously he is phased out already.

"Umm okay," Kira replies.

"Is this Orb's ship?" I ask, after all Orb is our ally, maybe I can go free then. "So as I thought this is…"

"Who knows…" the ships captain replies.

"Well what am I going to be doing there?" Hopefully, I can get back to my job when I get back to Orb but Dullindal's LOGOS announcement is going to cause a lot of problems. Jibril is probably in hiding and finding him would be quite hard. "Who is Mwu La Fllaga to you?" I ask…it is obvious that she still cares for this 'Mwu' person a lot, no matter how hard she seems to hide it and I know that it is really painful for her cos I look like him a lot.

"A war companion. Someone irreplaceable…But he doesn't exist anymore," the ships captain replies, the water in her eyes starting to waver as if she is almost crying again. I feel my own eyes start to moisten a bit, knowing that she is just in denial…it hurts her just to look at me…though its none of my own fault but still, I can feel her lying to everyone.

I can't help but looking away and sigh…I wish that I could do something…like remember or find out the truth. Sometimes it seems that I've been here before…but other times I know that it just isn't true.

**A/N: Can't wait for this… "I'm back…along with the victory."**

**AND also this"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, ikkimasu," and "Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice, deru."**

**Apologies for any sort of OOCness here, I was writing during Uni exam period. Anyway, for all those who wish to be spoiled: **

_I read on a scan translation posted up at Animesuki and Seed-Forumthat in the coming episodes that Neo/Mwu unconsciously operates machines on the Archangel...so maybe soon he will get his memory back._


End file.
